Flat panel displays are used in a variety of applications ranging from relatively large devices including computer monitors and televisions, to small, low-power devices such as cell telephones and wristwatches. Flat panel displays typically use liquid crystals, or other optically active materials, that require a backlight. For display applications, it is desirable that backlights generate bright, uniform illumination with few visible defects.
There is a need for enhanced backlights to provide lighting for optical displays, including displays used in low-cost or low-power applications. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and offers other advantages over the prior art.